


【圆顺】二十岁的第三个礼物

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -电话play
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 2





	【圆顺】二十岁的第三个礼物

**Author's Note:**

> “活了这么多年，我好像干什么都会出岔子。
> 
> 唯独喜欢你这件事，干得特别利落。” —白研

01

又是一个周末，明明分别住在两栋宿舍楼的两个人，又都窝到其中一个人的房间里腻歪着。

炎热的夏天是要清爽一点，权顺荣窝在全圆佑的床上，伸手接过他递来的半边西瓜，捏在手上透心凉的外皮让权顺荣抖了抖又缩回了手。全圆佑看着爱人可爱的样子，笑着把西瓜拿过来，又爬到床上，把身子挤到权顺荣身后，让娇憨的小人软绵绵地靠在自己怀里。

全圆佑拿起勺子挖了西瓜的红心，递到权顺荣嘴边逗着让他张嘴，权顺荣把甜腻的瓜瓤吃进口中之后又扭过身子看着全圆佑。

权顺荣把手臂搭在全圆佑的肩上，也不说话就盯着看。全圆佑把眼镜摘下来也盯着爱人看，最后还是权顺荣先憋不住笑倒在他怀里。

“你怎么总是这么惯着我啊…都要惯出来脾气了。”权顺荣嘟嘟嘴，想起自己最近脾气变得有点暴躁，总感觉是因为全圆佑太顺着他了。

“那别人就会受不了你，你就只能赖着我了。”全圆佑看着身前的人有点闹别扭的样子，忍不住伸手逗逗他的下巴。

权顺荣还是撅着嘴，背后被全圆佑用手臂稳稳地兜着，很放心地往后靠着，隔着薄薄的T恤也能感觉到壮了不少的手臂。

全圆佑把嘴凑到权顺荣面前，也不吻上去，隔着半厘米的时候停下来，涂上有一会的润唇膏干了一半，漂亮流畅的唇线让权顺荣瞬间把持不住就扑上去跟他热吻。

薄荷味的唇瓣交叠在一起，在空调房微凉干燥的空气里散发着炽热的气息。权顺荣肉肉的唇瓣让全圆佑欲罢不能，一次又一次地大力吮吸着。

被吻到七荤八素的权顺荣推搡着全圆佑的胸膛，挣脱开来才能喘口气，娇软的人儿窝在全圆佑怀里一下一下吸着气可爱到不行。

全圆佑把人往上兜了兜，伸手把床头柜上放着的汽水递给权顺荣，又看着他双手捧着冒着水珠的汽水瓶一点点喝着，慢悠悠地说道：

“我惯着你，是因为害怕。

之前没有谈过恋爱，你是第一回。所以我总是害怕着，有哪里做得不好了，会让你觉得爱情不过如此。”

“你要知道，这一切都是理所当然的。”

02

大约一年前。

全圆佑坐在窗台上翻着手里的书本，明明已经考完试了，却也没有很明显的放松感，看着班里像是沸腾一般闹着，中心是像一颗小太阳一样的权顺荣。

权顺荣看到像是与世隔绝的全圆佑，走过去把他手里的书本拿走，又拉起他的手一起欢呼。全圆佑被他夸张的样子逗笑了，有点无奈地跟着也蹦跳了起来。

—

同学们搞好卫生走得七七八八了，连学习委员也把黑板擦干净拎起书包，向还在收拾东西的权顺荣打了声招呼后也走了。

权顺荣把出了汗湿透的头发往脑后拨了拨，正准备伸手把散落在桌上的自动铅笔放几笔袋，却不料被一只纤长白净的手拿了去。

“你的笔挺好看的，哪里买的？”全圆佑饶有兴致地端详着手里印着老虎花纹的笔，真的完全是权顺荣的风格。

“你要是喜欢的话，那就送给你了。”权顺荣也无所谓。

“嗯…你也挺好看的。”全圆佑眯着像猫一样细长的眼睛，捏着笔的手紧了紧，另一只手伸过去捏住权顺荣的小指，也不敢看他。

风把窗帘吹起，权顺荣只感觉到身上又热了几分，看着眼前低下头的人，也没说话，只是慢慢地把自己的手掌塞进全圆佑的手里，掌心渗出的汗里全是青春悸动的情愫。

03

权顺荣下课后拎着包回到自己房间，推开门没看见熟悉的人，却在书桌上发现了一束玫瑰花和一瓶香水。

怎么看都是全圆佑送的，玫瑰花正好二十朵，花瓣的边缘上点着几星金粉。香水瓶上挂着的淡蓝色卡片也沾着好闻的香气。

“我的小家伙，二十岁生日快乐。

传说二十岁生日要收到三个礼物，玫瑰，香水。”

权顺荣歪着头看了半天着戛然而止的句子，放在灯下照了几次也没看出个什么名堂来，只好打电话给全圆佑。

“二十岁的第三个礼物是什么呀？”

“花束里面，有一个小盒子。”全圆佑低沉的声音像是在掩饰什么。

权顺荣把手机夹在耳朵和肩膀中间，腾出两只手把花束拆开，一个黑色的长条盒子掉在桌上。

“…”权顺荣看着盒子里躺着的指套一时语塞，想骂全圆佑又不知道从何骂起，只好顺着电话对面的人的指示做。

“宝贝啊，把裤子脱了躺在床上，腿张开。”

“接着揉揉后面的穴口。”

权顺荣把手机开了免提搁在矮柜上，慢慢地摸上尚未被开发过的后穴。粉嫩紧致的括约肌一下一下随着呼吸收缩着。

“另一只手可以揉揉乳头。”

也不知道电话对面的人在干什么，像是在赶路，背景有汽车鸣笛的声音，压低着声音咬着牙说着羞耻的话。

“嗯…”权顺荣揉着乳头和后穴，第一次经历这种事情的身体敏感得要死，也不敢粗暴对待，又渴望更多的快感。

花穴的颜色变得更深，又微微渗出黏液，身体深处像是羽毛轻抚一般越来越痒。捏着乳尖的手指更加用力，像是要挤出血来，细嫩的皮肤染上了代表欲望的粉色。

“圆佑…嗯啊！里面…里面好难受…呜呜…”

权顺荣的指尖已经没入穴口，整齐的指甲刮着柔软的内壁，嘴里的娇喘一下一下全数溜出来，也不遮遮掩掩全部钻进全圆佑的耳朵里。眼角和脸颊泛着红，兜着一眶泪水，仿佛下一秒就要羞耻着哭出声。

“该死…！”全圆佑深吸一口气，咬着牙说道，“宝贝，把指套套在中指上，很舒服的。”

脑海里全是白嫩软绵的权顺荣躺在床上自慰的画面，两条漂亮的腿交叠着挤弄着，一身软肉像是要融化一般软糯。全圆佑脑门上冒着细汗，又不得不分神看着路，整个人烦躁得想要捶墙。

权顺荣把已经沾满滑腻液体的手指抽出来，顺利地戴上全是硅胶尖刺的指套，慢慢地塞进已经半张的穴口。

“好爽…圆佑，好舒服…嗯！”权顺荣仰着头，原本松软的黑发现在被汗水捋在一起贴在额头上，眼前也全是雾气，只好盯着天花板上阳光投射的斑点发晕。

小巧密集的突起刺激着敏感的内壁，弯曲后又瞬间挺直，分泌出的黏液顺着指套和内壁的缝隙滴落在床单上洇开一大片水痕，离敏感点差一步又不能给个痛快，更是让权顺荣痒得扭着腰在床上滚着，又把被子都踢到床下。

“全圆佑，里面…里面，深处好痒呜呜…”

“…开门！”

全圆佑的声音从话筒里传出来，同时听到猛烈地拍门声，权顺荣连忙下床，也不管透明液体从大腿根流到脚踝，还险些被地上的薄被绊倒，踉踉跄跄地扑到门板上，摸索着把锁打开。

权顺荣一下撞进全圆佑怀里，浑身的骨头发酥发软，白嫩的皮肤软软的像是一块刚煮好的年糕，站都站不住，拉着全圆佑的手臂迫不及待地拉进屋里，把门摔上便双双倒在地上的被单上。

半拉着的窗帘把射进窗户的光挡住一半，另一半正好打在权顺荣裸露的背上，漂亮的腰线和精致的蝴蝶骨惹得全圆佑上手捏了两把。

权顺荣被捏得舒服了，细细地在全圆佑耳边喘着气，勾起更多的欲望。小腹下压着全圆佑的裆部，鼓起的硬物顶在权顺荣软软的肚皮上，粗糙的布料硌得有点难受，权顺荣扭着水蛇般的腰往上蹭，翘着屁股把黏液都蹭到全圆佑凸起的帐篷上。两人的嘴唇撞在一起，又猛地分开，只能看见对方眼里无尽的欲望。

全圆佑伸手摸向权顺荣的花穴，已经粘腻得不成样子，稍微把手指放在穴口逗弄一下便会被软肉吸进去，又伸出舌头舔着权顺荣的后颈安慰着他。

“对不起，我来晚了。”

权顺荣哭闹着摸着塞在自己小穴里的全圆佑的手指，按着他的关节就要把手指往里塞，试图触碰到发痒的地方。带着哭腔的声音细腻软绵，一声声比最强烈的催情剂还要管用，连空气都沦为情欲的手下败将。

全圆佑已经把拉链拉开，硕大的巨物蹦出来，可想而知刚刚在路上是有多难受。权顺荣伸手便握住了炙热的物件，毫无章法地上下撸动起来，生疏的手法倒也带来了不一样的情趣。

被抚摸地软绵绵的身子靠在床沿上，头往后仰露出修长的脖颈，漂亮小巧的喉结上下颤抖着发出黏腻的喘息，又被全圆佑附身含住舔舐着。权顺荣把腿张开，圆润的手指羞耻地把穴口撑开，露出微微发抖的内壁，细薄的肌肉挂着润滑液收缩着，像是要把一切都引诱进去。

“宝贝，生日快乐。”

全圆佑轻轻凑到他的耳边吹着气，一边亲吻着爱人的额角，一边把性器抵在花穴口，层层叠叠的软肉引诱着他一插到底，可是眼前人眼角的泪水让他找回一丝理智，耐着性子一点点推进去。

“…嘶…嗯…”权顺荣死死抱着全圆佑健壮的胳膊吸着气，一边咬着牙不想让他知道，强迫着自己放松。

终归是第一次，全圆佑感觉到怀里的人抖着，头紧紧靠在自己肩上用力往下压着，耳朵通红到滴血，连颈侧都出了不少冷汗，连忙停下来替他擦掉汗珠。

“太痛的话，就不要做了。”说着正掐着根部要退出去，又被权顺荣抓住手腕，在肩上蹭了蹭又抬起头跟他对视。

湿漉漉的眼眸柔情万分，双臂架在全圆佑的肩上，看着心上的人为自己担心的样子，又情不自禁把晶亮粉嫩的唇瓣送上去给他咬着吸着。

“我爱你。”

趁着唇舌交缠之时，全圆佑慢慢地把巨物推到深处，引来权顺荣一阵轻颤，前头的性器抖了抖，渗出几滴奶白色的液体。

忽然感到穴内滑嫩起来，软肉也不紧绷着，都纷纷往柱体上缠绕索取着。权顺荣也扭着腰摆动着，双腿缠绕在全圆佑的腰上，也不用嘴说想要，只是用脚后跟敲着他的后腰督促着。

全圆佑把人按倒在床上，把连接双方的阴茎抽出了一大半又顺着倒下的动作狠狠插入，顶到发痒的地方，在深处大力磨蹭着。权顺荣只能贴紧身上的人，承受着一波又一波的快感，指甲划在全圆佑的背上留下淡红色的划痕，有几道划得狠了，又一丝丝渗着血。

—

乳头被啃弄着，身下被操弄着，权顺荣完全是浸润在名为全圆佑的情欲海洋里无法自拔。忽然一下深顶，甬道痉挛着夹紧了正在拼命抽插的器物，前端的分身颤抖着射出来，白灼温热的液体落在权顺荣得下腹上。

全圆佑压着权顺荣的肩膀，整个人陷在软软的床垫里，一下一下被顶得往上蹭，又被掐着腰拉回来继续猛操，喉咙里发出又娇又急的喘叫一部分被撞得支离破碎，余下的一部分则是被拆吞入腹。

—

当全圆佑颤抖着抽出性器，把滚烫的白液洒在权顺荣的胸膛上的时候，他已经累得快要昏迷过去了，嘴里还哼哼唧唧着点什么。

权顺荣浑身上下都湿透了，笑着抬起手要触碰还在喘着粗气的爱人，却又不由自主地压着他的后颈，忍着后腰的酸痛把自己送到全圆佑怀里。身上的人随着动作压下来，轻轻凑上去吻掉权顺荣额头渗出的汗珠，又顺着鼻梁往下，星星点点的吻落在还在颤抖的唇瓣上。

汗津津的两具躯体又交缠在一起，权顺荣的腰后垫着全圆佑肌肉紧绷的小臂，腹部贴着对方起伏着喘气。再次涨大的器物滑到温热的股沟磨蹭着，嫩白的臀肉包裹着滚烫的柱体，被磨蹭的皮肤逐渐泛红，穴道深处再次泛起异样的感觉。

“再来，全圆佑。”


End file.
